starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Squadron
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image=NovaSquadron SC1 Logo1.svg |imgsize=200px |type=Black ops/espionage squadron Rogue Dominion squadron |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Colonel Jackson Hauler (?—2503) |defacto=Confederate Command (?—2500) Dominion High Command (2500—2503) General Cole Bennett (?—2503) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy (?—2500) Terran Dominion (2500—2503) : Dominion Marine Corps (2500—2503) Project Shadowblade |strength= |capital=''Nova Station'' (?—2500) Palatine (—2503) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized=2500 (as a Dominion black ops unit) |dissolved= |restored= |status=Unknown }} Nova Squadron is a black ops/espionage group. Under the Terran Confederacy, it was numerically inferior to other wings of the Confederate Armed Forces, but its units are well-trained, much like those of Alpha Squadron. Its main purpose was to spy on other organizations, including other Confederate squadrons.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. After its transition to the Terran Dominion, its command staff was infiltrated by rogue elements of Project Shadowblade, and the squadron was subverted to lead a conspiracy against the regime of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. History Prelude to War Before the start of the Great War, Nova Squadron was in charge of the Project Bellwood, experimenting with the xenomorphs, their reports were classified and deemed unfit to the general distribution, their Division Nine managed further questions on the subject.Zerg. Accessed on 2015-10-08 A New Commander Jackson Hauler was the identity assumed by a former ghost. Having escaped the Ghost Program, he stole the identity of the real Hauler, a non-commissioned officer in the Confederate military, using his memory-altering powers and forgery. Hauler eventually became an officer and rose through the ranks to command Nova Squadron. The Great War Before activating the psi-emitters over Tarsonis, Arcturus Mengsk sent the Sons of Korhal down to the surface of Tarsonis in order to disrupt the ability of Nova Squadron, Delta Squadron and Omega Squadron to wage war. They were successful in this regard.Operation Silent Scream Joining the Dominion Not long afterward, the squadron was forced to abandon its headquarters, Nova Station, in order to go into hiding. The headquarters were later retrieved by Terran Dominion General Edmund Duke.1998-07-24. Nova Station. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. The squadron later joined with the Terran Dominion after Mengsk's Uprising. By 2501 it had proved itself to the Dominion and earned Arcturus Mengsk's trust. They became a subordinate unit of the Dominion Marine Corps. That year, its leader, Colonel Jackson Hauler, had himself assigned to a "secret mission". This enabled him to vanish and assume the identity of Cole Bennett, a biomedical researcher who took part in Project Shadowblade, a secret military research project on terrazine, a psi-enhancing drug. The project fell apart, and most of its membership died at the hands of the Dominion, leaving Hauler embittered. After returning, Hauler used his position as the head of Nova Squadron to plot a rebellion against the Dominion. Rebellion In 2503, Nova Terra, a Dominion ghost, was assigned to the Nova Squadron battlecruiser, Palatine. She was assigned to investigate a suspect United Earth Directorate attack at Altara, near its secret terrazine source. Instead, Hauler used the operation to help hide evidence. Hauler's plan continued as the spectres attacked Augustgrad, Korhal IV, intending to capture Emperor Mengsk. The plan was unsuccessful, and sparked conflict with another elite military unit, the Annihilators. In response, Hauler captured Terra and tried to indoctrinate her into the spectre program. However, the plan backfired, and Nova escaped the flagship Palatine and moved into their main base at Gehenna Station. There she freed her ally, Wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian, and found the spectre psi indoctrinator chambers. Nova fought Bennett, killing him with a stalactite, and destroying the spectre operation. Captain Spaulding of the 22nd Dominion Marine Division launched a nuclear missile at the station, destroying it. The battlecruiser Palatine escaped amid the chaos, with Gabriel Tosh at the helm along with six spectres in stasis. Nova speculated that Captain Rourke and other elements of the squadron may have survived the conflict, but that without General Bennett, Nova Squadron's rebellion was finished.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Known Members *Colonel Jackson Hauler *Captain Rourke *Tactical Officer Harvey *Lieutenant Chet Ward *Agent Nova Terra (temporary assignment) *Private Godard *Doctor Karl Lee *Doctor Shaw References Category:Confederate Armed Forces Category:Dominion Armed Forces Category:Terran security Category:Terran rebel groups